


Raindrops and Cuddles

by Sleepy_Onyx



Series: DNF Oneshots [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Onyx/pseuds/Sleepy_Onyx
Summary: It’s a rainy day, and Dream wants cuddles
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Raindrops and Cuddles

Raindrops pounded against the windows of the small home. George lay on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, drinking hot cocoa from a blue mug that his boyfriend, Dream, had gotten him last fall. An action movie played on the TV. It was calm. Too calm. Surely Dream would’ve done something about it by now.

“Georgieeee,” Dream whined, entering the room. Speak of the devil. “What?” George asked, only half paying attention to his boyfriend. “I want cuddles,” the Floridian continued, approaching the couch. George sighed, pausing the movie just as it was actually about to get interesting.

“Come here, you big baby.” George said, holding his arms out for Dream. Dream practically dove into the shorter man’s arms, wrapping his own tightly around the boy. George moved the blanket so that it covered them both, before turning on the movie again.

Dream felt upset that George wasn’t giving all his attention to him. He’d fix that. He allowed his boyfriend a few minutes of calm before placing a kiss on his cheek. George giggled, but his eyes stayed glued to that damn screen. Not even twenty seconds later, he pecked his boyfriend on the cheek again. And again. And again. He did this until George finally paused the movie, turning to look at the younger man.

“What are-” The British man was cut off by a peck to his forehead. “Attention,” Dream mumbled, “all of it.” The shorter man sighed, before finally giving in, placing a short, sweet kiss on the Floridan’s lips. Dream smiled, and returned the favor, this kiss lasting quite some time before George pulled back to catch his breath. His lungs had gotten pretty strong from all the kisses he and his boyfriend shared, not that he was complaining or anything.

The sound of the rain was droned out by the sounds of lips connecting, giggling, and sweet whispers exchanged between the lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is literally my first fic, and leave an honest review, even if it’s mean lol.


End file.
